Fated
by colorrosette
Summary: They say if you and another tie red string at the end of each pinkies, you two are bound together for eternity. Hiro wakes up one day to the shock of the said thread on his pinky. Hesitant, he follows it as it leads him to places that once held memories he treasured and to his hero.
1. Special Day

**Fated**

**They say if you and another tie red string at the end of each pinkies, you are bound together for eternity. Hiro wakes up one day to the shock of the said thread on his pinky. Hesitant, he follows it as it leads him to places that once held important memories to him and to his hero.**

* * *

Chapter One

Special Day

* * *

He remembered it as clear as day.

"_Tadashi, no!"_

How tightly his fingers were desperately grasping his arm.

"_Callaghan's still in there. Someone has to help."_

How his head and ears rang from the impact of the explosion.

"_Tadashi…?"_

How his skin and palms were scraped and bloodied from the pavement.

"_No…NO!"_

The angry flames of the fire were forever burned into his mind.

"_TADASHI!"_

He remembered the day he lost his hero.

* * *

Fifteen year old Hiro Hamada groaned as he met the bright rays of the sun. He pulled his blanket over his head and began to doze off into dreamland again. Then he recalled it.

He exhaled through his nose and slowly slid out of bed. He reached for his SFIT hoodie and pulled it over his bedhead, oblivious to the thin red string trailing behind him. He stepped into to quaint bathroom and reached for his toothbrush, swiped some minty toothpaste on it, and popped it in his mouth.

His eyes were barely open, heavy from the previous long slumber. He struggled to open his eyes and stared at his disheveled appearance in the mirror.

"Looking good." He mumbled groggily to himself.

His brown eyes popped open as he took long hard glance at his reflection. On his pinky was red thread tied in a ribbon. He spat out his toothpaste and analyzed his finger.

Was this a joke?

He tried to untie it but it wouldn't budge.

"What the…" He mumbled as his fingers fumbled with it. The red string was smooth and silky and seemed to glisten from the sunlight peaking in from the window. He bit the corner of the string and pulled his head and finger as far as he could but failed. The string was here to stay.

Hiro stared as it with furrowed eyebrows. "Did I do this when I was sleeping or something?" He had no idea where it came from. He walked back into his room and sat on his bed.

"Ow." He said. The red metal box which held his dear friend opened and quickly inflated into Baymax.

"Good morning Hiro." He waved his chubby white fingers. "I heard a sound of distress, is everything alright?"  
Hiro lifted up his pinky. "This."

Baymax blinked his eyes a few times, scanning it. "That is string, material consisting of threads of cotton, hemp, or other material twisted—"

Hiro groaned. "No Baymax. I know what string is."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I just….woke up with it. I have no idea what this is." His lips formed a straight line. On all days to show up, it was on the most important day.

Baymax stared at it, blinking occasionally. "Hiro, there seems to be more string behind you." He pointed his chubby white finger to the ground.

"Huh?" Hiro turned behind him and gasped that there was indeed more string; it went all the way down the stairs. "This has to be a joke." He said in disbelief. Slowly, he walked in the direction of the string.

"Hiro?" Baymax asked. "Are you going to follow the string?"

Hiro placed a hand on the frame of the stairs, ready to descend. "Might as well see where it leads me to."

"Would you like me to follow you in case if anything harms you?" The walking marshmallow offered.

Hiro thought about it for a few moments. Taking account to what today was, he had a feeling he would be safe. "I'll be fine Baymax. I am satisfied with my care." He waved before walking down.

Baymax waved before stepping into his charging station next to Tadashi's empty bed and deflated.

* * *

Hiro kept his eyes glued on the strings, as if it was going to pounce away. He maneuvered skillfully through the busy Lucky Cat Café, stepping over Mochi, going around guests, and pushing chairs.

"Hiro?" He heard a familiar voice. He tore his gaze and saw the weary face of his loving Aunt Cass. "You're up early. I didn't think you would get out of bed today."

He gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, I just felt the need to wake up early today, you know."

She nodded, she knew exactly why. "So what are you doing? Is there another bug on the floor?" She had been staring at him since he stepped down the stairs and was extremely confused at his intense expression.

He shook his head. "No, you don't see the red string? On the floor?" He pointed directly at it. She stared at him for a second before shaking her head.

"What are you talking about Hiro?" There was nothing there except for a dust bunny she had missed.

His mouth hung agape. "You mean…you don't see it?" He lifted up his pinky to her. "The string!"

She gently pushed his hand down. "Sweetie, are you sure you're alright? Is it because of what day it is today?" She questioned, concerned. She had seen how distraught Hiro was when her precious nephew sacrificed himself for his mentor. She wouldn't be surprised to see him acting like that again, especially on today.

"Um…I think so." He said with cursory. He scratched the back of his head, a trait he and Tadashi once shared when they were embarrassed. "Today is just getting to my head." He slowly stepped to the door. "I'm just going to go to the university. I have to pick up one of my textbooks for tomorrow assignment." His hand reached for the brass knob.

"Oh all right. Do you want a donut before you leave?" She offered. She baked them fresh every morning but today was different. Today she had baked an extra donut, a donut with white frosting and black icing decorations. It resembled the healthcare companion upstairs. It was a special donut for a special day.

He shook his head with a tight smile. "Nope! I'm fine Aunt Cass." He pulled the door open. "I'll be back soon!" He began to step out of the bustling café. She nodded and extended her arms for a hug. Hiro smiled as he embraced his loving aunt. "Bye!" He cut the hug short and made his way for the exit.

"Hiro! Before you go!"

The fifteen year old stopped in his tracks. "Yeah?"

"Make sure you come home by three. We're going to visit Tadashi today." She said in a gentle tone as her eyes softened. She awkwardly shuffled as she stood.

There was a sudden pain in Hiro's chest as he gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, I'll be back by then." He reached for the door handle. "Bye." The door's metal bell jingled as he walked down the steps.

He was greeted by zephyr winds and the warmth of the sun. Today was a beautiful day. The large star was shining and the sky was a perfect hue of light blue. The pure white cumulus clouds and the colorful fish air balloons seemed to make the sky even lovelier.

Hiro took a quick glance at his finger before following the string down the steep hill. His shoulders slumped as he frowned slightly. Walking down, he released a deep sigh. He kicked a rock and shoved both hands into the hoodie pocket.

Of course he wouldn't forget.

Today marked one year since the passing of Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I hope people don't mind that I started another story even though I have Crescendo ongoing. This was supposed to be a one shot but I kept adding more and more to the plot, so it'll be like…a 4-5 chaptered story?**

**I usually don't write this little but it was a good place to end the chapter but expect longer chapters next time! **

**Did anyone catch on that the day was about Tadashi's death? **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and please leave a review on your thoughts so far, I would love to read them. :)**


	2. Toys for Tots

"What is this…" Hiro mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He kept looking at the string in all kinds of angles, as if it would reveal some profound truth or answer. "Just doesn't make sense." He couldn't get his genius mind to understand it was no matter how hard he racked his brain. He shoved a bundle of string in his pocket. Since he left the café he had been collecting and carefully wrapping the string up. He considered just leaving it on the floor behind him since no one but him see it but he didn't want to risk someone somehow tripping on it. As magical as it seemed, he still had doubts.

"Maybe…" He pondered before shaking his head. "Nah." This wasn't some Hollywood movie with a dramatic twist, this was real life where everything is mundane and dull.

It wasn't long before the string led him to downtown bustling San Fransokyo. Everyone was either on their phone or busy hustling across the pavement. The sound of rushing cars was mixed in with the ample amount of conversations with an occasional honk. Hiro tried his best to follow the string without any confrontations from people he bump into.

"Sorry…sorry…" He excused himself, adjusting his shoulders and upper body to just barely brush strangers. Most didn't give him a second glance while some stared at him; Hiro was mentioned on the newspapers often for being a young genius at one of the greatest universities of the world and making new discoveries or breakthroughs monthly.

Hiro's eyebrows rose in confusion; the rest of the string was underneath the door of a toy store. Leaning against the glass, Hiro peered in and saw a bunch of rambunctious kids running around with multiple dolls and plastic swords in their hands. There were colorful toys on all the shelves, some were messier than others. He pushed the door and was met with a blast of cold conditioned air.

"Hello! Welcome to Toys for Tots!" A worker greeted him as soon as he walked in. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Hiro gave her an awkward smile. "Oh no…I'm just…looking?" He sounded unsure but the worker bought it.

"Alright. If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask! I'd be happy to help." She jumped when a young child shrieked from tipping on his own feet. She quickly rushed over to help lift the child from the tiled floor.

Hiro watched for a few moments, a smile gracing his face, but continued to follow the string littered across the floor.

"Tashi! Over here!" A baby boy, about four, yelled from the other side of an aisle before dashing away with two foam swords in his hands. His wild hair pointed in all directions as he ran off. Hiro immediately stopped walking and turned in the voice's direction.

_That sounded a lot like 'Dashi'…_He thought to himself before resuming his walk. _How many years has it been since I called Tadashi that? Probably forever._

"Hiro!"

"What in the world…?" Hiro turned around and saw a young boy, probably eight, panting and placing his hands near his mouth and shouted. "Hiro! Where are you?" He yelled into the store. The kid had neatly combed hair and was looking in all directions before making eye contact with Hiro. He quickly ran to him and said, "Have you seen a little boy with messy hair?"

"M-Messy hair?" Hiro was caught off guard and stuttered.

"Yeah!" He pointed directly at Hiro. "Just like you!"

"Just like me?! Um…I—" Before the befuddled college student had a chance to even finish his sentence the boy cried out.

"AHA!" He immediately zoomed past Hiro and to his little brother. He snatched one of the swords out of his hand. "I won!" He shouted victoriously, waving it in the air wildly.

The baby pouted and crossed his arms. "Not fair!" He whined. "You always win, Katashi!"

Katashi stuck his tongue out and giggled. "That's because I'm older, Akihiro!" He wiggled the sword in his brother's face. "I'm supposed to always win!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Hiro found himself watching the kids, completely awestruck. For a moment, it was like seeing a scene of Tadashi and himself when he was younger. As strange as it was, it was surprisingly comforting; he knew that he and Tadashi shared great memories when they were younger. Though they were both naïve and young, they both treasured each other. Hiro recalled he would cry when Tadashi left for school and would return hours later.

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, he blinked hastily.

_There's no reason to cry Hiro, _he chastised himself. _You're just being emotional because today is the anniversary._

After the two kids ran off at the sound of their mother's voice, Hiro returned to the task at hand.

The string seemed to coil around most of the shelves, he felt like he was walking in a maze. He walked through nearly all of store's sections, including the dolls, bikes, toy guns, and toy kitchen aisles. A blush crept when he felt the workers watching him with confused and judging eyes. He walked a little faster whenever an employee was near him.

In the robot toy section, the string wasn't on the floor, most of it was wrapped around a box before trailing on the floor again.

"What the…" Hiro mumbled, uncoiling the string. Once the box was free from thread, he lifted it up and scrutinized it. It was a building kit with wires and plugs. Kids nine and plus could build a semi-functioning Ferris wheel with it.

"I…I remember this." He gently lifted the tab off the box and opened it and saw all of the metal objects and colorful wires wrapped in plastic bags. "Tadashi and I built this when we were young."

* * *

"_Merry Christmas you two rascals!" Cass said took out a rather large present from the closet. "Santa got you an extra special present since you two were extra nice boys all year!"_

_Five year old Hiro and ten year old Tadashi clapped their hands in delight before extending their arms for the gift. "Merry Christmas Aunt Cass!" The two were wearing matching Christmas sweaters, green sweaters with a comical looking snowman's face in the smack middle. _

_She gave Tadashi the present and he nearly dropped it as he tried to gently place it on the carpet. She watched with a smile as the two ripped off the wrapping paper like savages._

"_Whoa!" Tadashi said. "This is so cool!"_

"_Wheel!" Hiro cheered. _

"_You guys need help building it?" Cass placed a hand on her hips and laughed. "Though I doubt I'll be any help."_

_Before long all of the things in the box were scattered across the floor. Tadashi was reading from the instruction guide, his finger going across the paper. Hiro stared at the parts and tilted his head. A smile brightened his face, as if something had clicked in his young mind. He reached for the wires and connected two, he was rewarded with a bright red light flashing from the control set. _

"_Dashi!" Hiro tugged on his sleeve. "Look!"_

"_Just a minute, Hiro." Tadashi mumbled. "Let me finish this sentence…" Moments later he turned and saw the bright light. "Whoa! Did you do this Hiro?"_

_Hiro nodded bashfully. "The wires made a light!"_

"_They sure did, buddy! Alright, let me help out too!" Tadashi rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and grinned. _

_With the two Hamada brothers, it didn't take long for them to finish assembling the Ferris wheel. The two placed it on the windowsill and watched it rotate with the powdery snow drifting behind it. _

"_Hiro! Look what we made together! When I'm older, I'll take you to the fair and we can ride this together!" Tadashi gently patted Hiro's head. Hiro gave him a toothy grin as he flushed pink. He giggled and mumbled some incoherent words to himself. Tadashi smirked before closing his eyes and sniffing the air._

"_It smells like…cookies. I'll be right back Hiro!" Tadashi said before running into the kitchen. He quickly returned with a plate of fresh out of the oven cookies. He placed them on the coffee table and plopped himself on the couch. "Hiro, come eat some!"_

_Hiro didn't answer, he was completely enthralled by the creation they made together, he probably watched it rotate over a hundred times but still had an everlasting smile on. _

* * *

Hiro smiled to himself as he recalled that Christmas day, it was so nostalgic. That was when Hiro realized the merry of building things, especially when it was with Tadashi. After that fateful kit, the Hamada Brothers Robotics was formed, including hundreds of rules they promised to follow.

It was weird though, he remembered Tadashi mentioning that the sentimental product was discontinued years ago. How did this store still have one?

"Whatever." He said to himself, grabbing the box and making his way to the register. Surprisingly, the string seemed to go in that direction too.

The employee looked at the product with perplexed eyes as she scanned it. "That'll be 18.40."

Hiro reached into his cargo pants and pulled out the cash from his wallet. She took it and pressed some keys on the register before the bottom part popped out.

"Could I ask where you found this?" She mused as she handed him the heavy plastic bag. "I've worked here for years but I don't even remember stocking that."

"I just found it near the back. I think it was one your last ones?" Hiro said smoothly. Though lying was not his forte, it wasn't so hard to not mention how the strings guided him there.

The employee's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to recall ever stocking it but gave him a grin. "Thank you have a nice day!"

Hiro nodded and his eyes quickly met the grey floor and the bright red string contrasting against it. The string was now instructing him to leave the store and return back to the streets of San Fransokyo. Hiro could've sworn he didn't see the other side of the string leading out the door when he first walked in. He considered questioning it but shrugged his shoulders before opening the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

**Omg. I have work in the morning but I really wanted to finish this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review! I love reading them ^^ **

**Have a great day guys!**


End file.
